Almost Lover
by CaleighWho
Summary: Nikki has a new girlfriend – Vix Spark, Sue's sister – and all is going well until Lorraine makes a sudden appearance. When Nikki and Lorraine meet again, it sparks up some old feelings for Nikki. As the pair become close again, Nikki is forced to choose between Vix and Lorraine. But who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've decided to write a new on-going fanfiction with Nikki and Vix (Sue's sister). It is set in series 9 episode 10 and onwards. I'm going to take it in my own direction as we have no idea what will actually happen next :D Enjoy if you can! And don't forget to leave a review x**

* * *

"If I had known that Sue had such sexy colleagues, I'd have called in at playtime."

Her lips moved gracefully as they curved into a playful smirk. My eyes attached to the rosy tint that glistens in the light. I can't help but mimic her smile. Our eyes locking together, unexpectedly. We stay frozen in that moment for what feels like a life time. Until her eyes are cruelly torn away from mine.

"Who do you mean?" I ask, attempting to stifle a stupid school girl giggle.

She leans forward. Our heads slowly moving closer until there is merely an inch or two between us. I can taste her breath already. Champagne and mints. An unusual combination for an unusual woman.

"Shall we get another drink?" She asks as she suddenly moves past me, that all too familiar smirk plastered on her face. I watch her walk up to the bar, leaning against it suggestively. I laugh silently to myself as I trail over, standing next to her as she orders yet another round of drinks.

"Nikki, what are you having?" She asks, her strong broad accent shining through.

"Don't you think we've had enough to drink?" I raise my eyebrows and pout a little. Her eyes move frantically from my lips to my eyes.

"No," A short but sweet answer. "The nights not over just yet."

A few drinks later and we are in the corner of the room, our lips are attached and unwilling to be parted. Her tongue working magic against my own. She slips her hands around my neck, forcing our bodies closer together. I twist her around and slam her against the wall in a raging passion, a small moan escaping her mouth as I place my hands against the wall, either side of her head.

There was a sudden wolf whistle hurling in our direction, distracting us. She tears her lips away from mine quickly and looks around the room, dropping her arms by her sides. I sigh before moving backwards, giving her some space.

"Sorry." She mumbles, rolling her eyes.

I allow a little smile to take over my face. "It's fine, I understand."

"Do you want to, maybe, go somewhere quieter?" Vix asks, tugging lightly on the collar of my blazer. I look down at her to see her biting her lip and raising an eyebrow suggestively. I nod, my smile widening into a grin. "Come on." She takes my hand and leads us away from the party and into the car park.

The cold night's air slashes against my cheeks as we rush into the darkness.

* * *

As soon as we get into the hotel room, I feel Vix's lips attacking my own. Fast, hot, wet kisses. Her shaky fingers stripping off my blazer and shirt. She allows her eyes to linger on my bare skin for a moment too long. I tilt her chin up with my forefinger, immediately locking lips again. Tongues battling each other, fighting for dominance. I unzip the back of her dress, and she shrugs it off right away. Not waiting long before she pounces on me. We fall back onto the bed together in a heap of sweaty bodies. She plants cute little butterfly kisses along my jawline, and I can't help but moan in pleasure.

I decide to take control as I twist around so I'm on top. Sending kisses down her toned stomach. Going lower and lower, feeling her body tense beneath my touch. Seconds turn to minutes, and in no time she's screaming my name. Begging me for more in her own bubble of ecstasy. Her fists screwing up the bed sheets as she hits climax.

"Oh… my… god." She pants as I fall beside her, grinning like an idiot. "Where have you been all my life?" We both break out into uncontrollable laughter, still a little bit drunk. And as the night goes on, we lay in each other's arms, drifting into a sweet slumber. Together.

* * *

_2 months later…_

I drive my car through the school gates, the playground almost deserted, just a few students kicking a ball up against the wall. I spot Vix leaning against her car and decided to park next to her. As I get out of my car, I see her smile widen.

"Morning sexy." She winks, tilting her head. She knows it drives me crazy.

I stifle a laugh, watching as she struts over to me. "Morning." I plant a soft kiss on her cheek, silently hoping that nobody saw. Vix seemed to be reasonably quiet about her sexuality, and I respect that. Not many people knew she was gay. Especially not Sue.

We walk into the school together, entering the abandoned corridors that strangely smelt like various cleaning products.

"I've got to go set up for my lesson," Vix explains as she turns to walk away. "I'll catch up with you at break." She waves her hand dismissively, travelling down the corridor. I can't help but watch as she sways her hips, her outfit complimenting her perfectly shaped figure. Tight black skinny jeans and a creamy loose blouse, topped off with 3-inch black heels. Stunning.

I laugh quietly to myself as I make my way to the staffroom, eager for that first cup of coffee that allows me to get through the tough day ahead. As I enter the staffroom, there were already a few teachers there. I sat down opposite Sonya, who was filing down her fake nails. A few moments later, Christine entered, closely followed by George and Simon, who seemed to be bickering over something small and silly.

"So, as some of you already know, Robert Bain will be here this afternoon for a short inspection, along with a few of his colleagues that are helping fund this school." Christine announced in the staffroom, earning a few moans and groans. "I expect best behaviour from you, and your pupils." She shares a fake smile before returning to her office.

"How many more inspections must we bare?" Audrey moaned to herself dramatically, whilst making a coffee for me and Sonya. "How many sugars Nikki?"

"2 please." I reply, my head buried in pupils books, marking their latest English essay.

Audrey places a mug in front of me, the steam rising up and dancing in the air. I check the clock. 8:09 – 35 minutes until I have to be in the PRU. Plenty of time to finish marking books and prepare myself for the day. It's reasonably quiet in the staffroom as the majority of the teachers have already headed off to their classrooms. The odd sigh and grunt was all you could hear. It was nice, peaceful.

I pick up my mug and attempt to take a sip of coffee, the boiling water tickling the tip of my tongue. Burning me, causing me to freak out and spill coffee all over my trousers and the floor. "Fuck." I splutter, slamming the mug back onto the wooden table.

"Oh Nikki." Audrey sighs, stifling a giggle as she grabs a few paper towels.

"_You always did know how to cause a scene_." A familiar voice came from the doorway. Everyone looked up. The room fell silent. Shock taking over everyone's faces.

"_Lorraine_…"

* * *

**So I hope you liked this chapter! It was really just a bit of a filler to get the story started, but the next chapter will be bigger and better :) Please leave a review of what you thought, it really does help xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! Thank you so much for your reviews, they really cheered me up and gave me inspiration to write more :) This chapter will hopefully be better than the last one, so give it a read and let me know what you think! Thank you guys x**

* * *

I couldn't help but stare at the woman stood before me. Lorraine Donnagan. The woman that made me smile day after day. The woman that would kiss me like it was the last time we'd ever kiss. The woman that left me behind.

Time stopped; I felt my chest tighten as I think back to the times when me and Lorraine were happy. When we spent long cold nights in each other's company, snuggling up in bed. I would listen to her worry about money issues. And she would listen to me going on about numerous students' behaviour. Oh, how I miss those days.

"Did you miss me?" She asks, a small grin forming in the corner of her lips, knocking me out of my daze. I must have been daydreaming for quite some time as the staffroom's now empty. Just me and her. Alone.

"What are you doing here?" I try to keep a professional tone, but I fail as soon as she closes the gap between us with a welcoming, _friendly_ hug.

"I'm back in Greenock for a job with Robert Bain." She shrugs lightly. I smile, admiring her beauty, admiring her just being here. "Don't worry, I won't be here for long."

"Good, I wouldn't want you causing trouble." I joke, earning an adorable laugh from Lorraine. I can't help but break out into an uncontrollable grin. "It's good to see you again, Lo."

"You too." She almost whispers. We stand in a silence. It's not an awkward silence, but it's not exactly an easy silence either. The space between us keeps shortening with each second. "I, erm… I better go." She gulps, moving back a few paces. She starts walking towards Christine's office, stopping to look at me one last time, her eyes lingering for a moment. "See you later." She says, before disappearing. Leaving me smiling at an empty doorway.

* * *

Minutes turn to hours, and in no time I find myself stood in front of a disruptive class, attempting to catch their attention.

"Quiet now!" I yell at the top of my voice. The class immediately stop talking, silence falling. Their beady eyes watching my every step as I explain what they have to do today. After a few moments of moaning and groaning, the class start writing down the date and title. Once the whole class had their attention completely focused on their assignment, rather than each other, I heard a distant scream coming from down the corridor.

"What was that?" I heard someone from the back of the classroom ask.

"I don't know." I replied, watching as a few pupils got up to look out of the window. "Okay, sit back down." I raise my voice, pointing my finger towards the empty chairs. "Stay here and finish your work please. I'll be back in five minutes. I expect you to have at least two paragraphs written by then." I explain before leaving my class in a rush.

The corridors are empty, dead. Loose bits of paper lay on the dirty floor. I hear a faint gasp, followed by childish murmurs, coming from Miss Sparks' room. Smoke seeps out of the bottom of the door, alerting me of what might have happened. I pick up my pace, my walk turning into a small jog.

I push the door open with force, looking around the misty room to see some kids filling up a bucket with freezing cold water, and Vix stood by the desk clutching a paper towel to her hand.

"What's going on?" I ask, frozen in the doorway.

"We were doing an experiment, and it went a bit wrong, and Miss got burnt." Darren said, looking terribly guilty. I frowned, confused slightly. I turned and looked back round towards Vix, noticing her bleeding hand. I dart towards her, removing the paper towel to reveal a 1st degree burn.

"Shit, Vix." I mumble quietly, making sure the pupils don't hear. "Go run it under the cold tap." She rushes past me desperately, allowing the water to drip onto her burning skin. "Everyone out!" I order, before I quickly get the fire extinguisher and put out the small fire that's still burning on the side. The smoky air becomes almost natural again, the fire now gone.

After we settle the class back down with Mrs Lowsely, and my own class with Maggie, I take Vix to the staffroom for medical care. When we get to the staffroom it is reasonably quiet. There are a few teachers there, reading the paper, or drinking a coffee. Nobody that really stands out. And then there's Lorraine. Sat down in her sleek, tight, black pencil skirt, flicking through emails on her phone, like she used to do. Vix takes a seat opposite Lorraine whilst I rummage in the cupboards for the first aid kit.

"Oh my, are you alright?" Lorraine asks Vix, putting away her phone and leaning forward to get a good view of her burns. Vix shrugs, feeling slightly nauseous. I finally find the medical kit and race over to where Vix is sat.

"This may sting a little…" I prepare her, gently smudging some antiseptic cream onto her burn, feeling her flinch beneath my fingertips. "Sorry." I add before wrapping a bandage around the burn. Planting a small kiss on top, just to make her smile. And it works as the corners of her mouth turn up, beaming out a bright smile. The same smile that I was attracted to the first time we met. "You really should get that looked at, Vix."

"No it's fine, it'll heal. I just need to get through the day." She laughs as we walk over to the door.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest? I'll take you to the hospital once I finish work, if you want?" I offer, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah, okay. Can you let Christine know I've gone home?"

"Yes, I will."

"Thank you Nik."

"It's alright." I shrug it off. "I'll call you later." We exchange a small kiss before parting ways, and as usual, I watch her leave, admiring her pure beauty. The loud sound of the bell ringing knocks me out of my daydream, bringing me back to the real world. Period 2 – my free period, thank god.

I sigh as I slouch down in the chair next to Lorraine, the strong scent of her perfume attacking my senses. It's the same perfume that I bought her for her birthday last year. What a year that was. I try to block it out, pretend that it doesn't drive me crazy. Pretend that I _don'_t want to remember the amazing times we had together. But I can't. Because I _do_ want to remember everything we went through; even though it hurts.

"Nikki," Lorraine asks, confidently, looking up from her phone. "Do you want to go out for a drink tonight?"

I look at her, shock painted over my face. "Erm…" I stutter, allowing the nerves to get to me. "I can't, Lo."

"Oh, okay… I just wanted to catch up." She lowers her voice. The feeling of rejection setting in. "I've missed you." She places her hand on top of mine. Electricity sparking through her skin, and sinking into mine. My blood rushes through my body, fast. My heart beats out of time. I can feel her eyes searching every inch of my face; attempting to find out what I'm feeling. But even I don't know what I'm feeling. Full of emotions that I can't fathom.

Her eyes lock onto my lips, and I suddenly feel gravity pushing us closer. Until she realises where we are and moves back. Removing her hand quickly, as if my touch burnt her, looking back down at her phone.

I breathe out, deeply, trying to steady my heart beat. Just one touch from Lorraine and I'm under her spell. But I can't, I _won't_, do that to Vix. She deserves better than that.

"I… I've got to go." I tremble, standing up and charging out of the staffroom as fast as possible, leaving Lorraine calling after me, and heading towards the PRU, where I would be alone.

As soon as I enter the PRU, I lock the door, and slide down it. Allowing a small tear of confusion to escape down my cheeks.

And it was in that moment that I realised just how difficult the next few weeks were going to be…

* * *

**I hope this chapter was okay! It was very rushed as I wanted to upload it for you guys ASAP. It's also a bit shit, as I've been very stressed lately and haven't had time to proof read it. Anyway, leave a review to let me know what you think! Thank you guys, I really appreciate it xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have **_**finally**_** uploaded chapter 3 *yaaay* Sorry it took me so long, I've been absent for the last few weeks and it has drove me mad not being able to write! So as soon as I was home, I wrote this and uploaded it! I hope you guys like it :) Sorry it's a bit rubbish, I rushed it **_**again**_**. But anyway, enjoy this, if you can, and leave a review of what you think x**

* * *

I stroll through the deserted corridors, mazing my way through the school and towards the exit. Eager to get home and relax. _Or go out with Lorraine_. All these emotions still bubbling around in my mind, confusing me. The feelings I felt for Lorraine never left, I just learnt to ignore them with time. But now that she's back, and looking as beautiful as ever, I can't ignore it anymore.

I hear the click-clack sound of high heels coming from around the corner, and as I turn the corner, I feel someone bang into me with a huge force.

"Oh, sorry." I apologise, not realising who it is. That was until I looked down and saw Lorraine on the floor, struggling to get back up. "Shit, Lo. I'm sorry." I hold my hand out, allowing her to take it.

"It's okay, it was my fault." She smiles, getting up, the warmth of her hand against mine causing me to shiver. Her eyes immediately fixate on mine, begging for me to come closer, to give in to all my temptations. But I don't, because she's suddenly cruelly tearing her eyes away. Our hands still touching, still generating more and more bewildering feelings.

"I should probably get going." She said, her voice low and soft.

"Yeah… Me too." I pull away my hand, instantly regretting it as I feel the coldness attack me. Lorraine smiles at me before turning to walk away. Strutting in her 3-inch heels and short and revealing Prada dress. I smile to myself, thinking about how good she looks. And before I know it, I'm chasing after her, shouting her name.

"Wait, Lo." I catch up to her, panting a little. For someone in extremely high heels, she's rather fast. "I would like to go for that drink… If the offers still up."

She giggles a little. "Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

We arrive at the bar and take our seats, Lorraine sitting dangerously close to me. I order some drinks – a glass of red wine for Lorraine and a beer for myself. We sit in an uneasy silence for a while, both of us having something to say, but neither of us were brave enough to say it.

A few moments fly by, and in no time, me and Lorraine are in a swift conversation, chatting about the past. Laughing about the times that we would have together. Before everything went downhill.

"I've missed this." She sighs, staring at the bottom of the empty wine glass.

"Me too." I murmur slightly, feeling her hand slyly crawl further and further towards my knee.

"Why did I leave?" Her voice cracks, sadness seeping through.

"It was for the best." I lie through my teeth.

"Was it?" She asks rhetorically. "Or did it just fuck everything up?"

I sighed, speechless, not knowing the right thing to say. "Well… even if it did fuck everything up, we still gave us a try. And we were good together. Right?"

"Yeah, we were." She giggles, a beautiful grin taking over her face. "I just wish that things turned out differently."

Her smile fades once again, leaving my heart pounding out of my chest. It's my turn to be brave as I place my hand on her cheek, slowly stroking my thumb over her lips. And before I know it, I'm moving in, allowing myself to give in to all temptations. Kissing her soft lips like it's the first time. I feel her retaliate, her tongue begging for entrance which I allow. However, it was all over too soon as she's moving back, parting us.

"Come back to mine." She whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Nibbling gently on my ear. Reminding me of how we used to be. And I don't know what to do. Because I know that what I'm about to do is wrong, but I know that I won't stop.

"Thought you'd never ask." I bite my lip before pull her up from her seat, rushing out the bar with her hand in mine.

* * *

We stumble through the door, our lips attached, her hands running through my hair. Short, quick breaths. I slam the door shut, instantly pushing her against it. Placing sweet butterfly kisses along her jawline. Until she can't take much more teasing and rips my shirt off, breaking a few buttons.

Then we're making our way up the stairs, leaving a trail of clothes and shoes behind us. By the time we reach her bedroom, we're both in nothing but our underwear. And it feels so right. Being with Lorraine in this way. I push her down onto the bed, clambering on top of her. Hearing her giggle.

"I've fucking missed you." She murmurs against my neck.

"I've missed fucking you."

She pulls me closer, connecting our lips once more. Passion seeping through. Her bare skin on my bare skin as I make her scream my name in a bubble of ecstasy. Fidgeting beneath my touch. My thoughts completely blurred by alcohol.

I collapse down next to her, entwining her hand in mine. And I realise just how much I've missed being with Lorraine. Missed everything about her. Every little thing. I don't know why she left Greenock, and I wish it hadn't happened. But right now, we're happy, and that's all that matters.

* * *

My eyes flicker open rapidly as the sun shines through the curtains and onto the crumpled bed sheets. For a moment, I lay there, taking in the peaceful surroundings. Listening to the sound of the kettle being boiled. I turn on my side to see Lorraine gone. Her cute cow-print pyjama trousers lay in her place. I race out of bed and into her kitchen, only to witness her dancing around in her pants to the radio. She pours us both a cup of steaming hot coffee; the aroma immediately attacking my senses.

"Morning." I say, the corners of my lips curving slightly. She turns around quickly, startled by me.

"Shit, you scared me." She exclaims whilst walking closer, handing me a cup of coffee. "Morning." She gives me a small peck on the lips before walking back into the bedroom.

I follow her like a lost puppy, perching on the edge of the bed, taking a few sips from my cup as I watch her flick through the wardrobe. She picks out a stunning pink dress with a lacy flower pattern and some 3 inch black heels – her favourite. I smile as she places her dress and shoes neatly on the bed. She sits next to me, nursing her coffee.

"Look, about last night…" I start, bowing my head in shame.

"I know, it was a mistake and you don't want me mentioning it to anyone." She murmurs before taking a gulp. "I understand."

"No, it's not like that… It's just complicated. You've been away for so long and things have changed. _I've_ changed."

"In a good way, or a bad way?" She questions, placing her coffee on the side.

"Well, I've become the person I never wanted to be." I mumble, biting my lip. My thoughts suddenly snap back to Vix. "Shit."

"What?" She asks, confused.

"I've got to go." I rush, tugging on my jeans and shirt. "I'm so sorry. I'll text you later or something." I say before collecting my things and leave, slamming the door shut behind me. Giving no time to explain or answer questions. I lean against the door for a moment, breathing in the cold fresh air. Clearing my mind before slumping into my car and speeding off back home, my thoughts muddled and twisted.

And as a tear fell down my face, I realised that I had well and truly fucked everything up…

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter. I will upload the next chapter sometime after Christmas. I am sorry that I disappeared for a few months, but I am back now, and I plan on staying! Have a good Christmas and a happy new year :) xox**


End file.
